Blind Date
by SerahSanguine
Summary: This is an AU in which Melissa is still alive. In this universe, Melissa and Maggie Scully are scheming to get Mulder and Scully together.
1. Monday

**This is an AU in which Melissa is still alive. In this universe, Melissa and Maggie Scully are scheming to get Mulder and Scully together.**

* * *

 **Monday**

It was a beautiful Monday morning. The sun shone brightly through the windows of Maggie Scully's cozy kitchen. The light reflected in a multitude of colors that bounced off of the walls. Missy and Maggie were sitting at the small rounder table staring out into the garden. They were both enjoying a light lunch.

"Have you spoken to Dana recently?" Maggie asks her daughter Melissa.

"No mom but I know she been really busy at work,"

"I just worry about her,"

"I know mom, me too,"

"Dana and Fox deserve a break,"

"Mom, I have an idea, gives them both a break and to let their hair down but I need your help with it"

"What would that be dear"

"We both know they have feelings for each other. And neither of them are willing to act on this feelings. so I have been thinking of setting them up on a blind date"

"You mean with each other?"

"Yes, mom, with each other,"

"So do you have an idea of how you are going to do it?"

"I need you to talk to Scully because I think you would be the only one to convince her to actually say yes."

"Are you going to convince Fox?"

"Yes,"

"Good because I think you are the only one who could"

"Thanks, mom."


	2. Tuesday

**Tuesday**

Scully just got back from a case and she was tired, fed up and sore. There was a black and white film playing on the TV, and a bottle of red wine sitting on the table. She was on her third glass, trying to unwind after a week from hell when the phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hi, Dana,"

"Hi, Mom,"

"How are you darling"

"I am fine mom, it's just been one of those cases that's all" Scully didn't like it to go to detail with her mom because it would either scare her or make her worry too much about her and the cases she was on.

"Dana you need a break,"

"M..." but before Scully could reply Maggie carried on with what she was saying.

"So there is a guy from church who has a handsome son and he invited you out on a date. I took the liberty of saying yes for you. The time is 7.30pm on Friday at Filomena Ristorante. Which is a lovely Italian place, or so I have heard"

"But Mom, I don't need to go on a date"

"No buts Dana, you diverse to let your hair down and go have some fun. I have to go, sweetie, I will catch up with you soon,"

"Ok bye, mom,"

"Bye, Dana,"

When the dial tone clicked Scully put the phone back down on the table and slouched in her seat. If she was being honest with herself she hated blind dates. Because you never knew who would be waiting at the table when you got there. Besides, she had no time to date anyone, or have any kind of relationship at the moment. Especially with Mulder running her around on cases all of the time. The one time she did try to go on a date she ended up thinking of Mulder the whole time anyway. She was watching a romance film and saw the couple kissing on screen and it made her long for Mulder.


	3. Wednesday

**Wednesday**

Mulder arrived at his apartment. He just got back from a run before work, when suddenly the phone rang

"Hello, this is Agent Mulder,"

"Oh hi Fox it's Melissa"

"Hi, Melissa what can I do for you?"

"Well… I got asked by someone I know about inviting you out on a date. I said yes since you denied having feelings for my sister and all," Missy said it in a mocking kind of way but still kind of playful.

"Melissa I don't think that a good idea and I don't have feelings for your sister!"

"Well prove it. I already took the liberty of saying yes for you. My mom thinks you deserve a break and so do I. Just be there, Fox. It's at 7:30 PM, on Friday at Filomena Ristorante."

"I will think about it. Thank you for the call, Melissa, but I got to get ready for work,"

"Ok, Bye Fox,"

Mulder hung up the phone and walked through to the bathroom. He turned on the shower stripping off his sweaty clothes, and letting the hot water wash over him. Thinking long and hard about what Missy had said. _Was M_ _elissa_ _right did he have feelings for Scully? He trusted her yes, but had he thought about her in that way? Why would M_ _ellisa_ _set him up with a blind date?_ So many questions were running through his mind. Once his shower was done, he stepped out and started to get ready for work. He decided that going on a blind date, was not the best option for him right now. Mulder made a mental reminder to Call Melissa and tell her; thanks but no thanks.


	4. Thursday

**Thursday**

Mulder and Scully were sitting arguing about a case they were taking on Monday. Scully was sitting at the table eating a Veggie wrap and Mulder was trying to convince her this was an X-File and it was an interesting one. Showing her his little slideshow of pics he had got off the case, and Scully wasn't so impressed.

"Mulder, we just got back from a long case. I really don't want to go back out for at least another week,"

"But Scully, look there is a mystery to be solved. People are missing and there have been ghost sightings. It screams x-file,"

"Mulder, I don't believe in ghosts, and it really doesn't sound like an x-file,"

"Just humor me, Scully"

"Sure, fine whatever." and she rolled her eyes at Mulder.

"Wow that was quick, are you actually agreeing with me. Do you want something from me Scully?"

"Well now that you bring it up, I have to leave early tomorrow."

"Why?

"Because I have a date…" she drifts off, looking down.

"Oh, I see. Miss Dana Katherine Scully leaving early for a date, that's so unprofessional of you" Mulder in a teasing kind of way but with underline jealousy mixed underneath his words. _He had no reason to feel jealous_ _._ _They weren't in a relationship_ _. He didn't even have_ _feelings for her_ _,_ _did he?_

"Yes My Mum set it up it's probably someone from church and my mum said he was nice"

"I have a date too" Mulder blurted it out a bit sudden not thinking before he spoke

"Oh really Mulder well I hope you have fun, I know I am going too" Now Scully was the one getting jealous. But she brushed it off.

Mulder quickly changed the subject and returned talking about the X-Files and what was involved in the case


	5. Friday - Present Day

**Friday – Date Night**

 _ **present day**_

Mulder and Scully were both typing away on their computers trying to finish their last case report. They were both anxious to leave for the day. When she finished, she sent the report to Skinner and said bye to Mulder. With that, she grabbed her keys and jacket. Nervously looking through the door at Mulder before she left. Things were tense between them, and there was no need for it. She was glad to have a break tonight, but she hated herself for leaving this awkward between her and Mulder. She hastily got into her car and drove home.

As Mulder watched Scully leave his face fell into his hands. What had he got himself into? He shouldn't be jealous of Scully going on a date. He only agreed to go on his to get revenge, maybe going on this date wasn't such a bad thing. Mulder wanted to prove to himself once and for all that he only saw Scully as a partner, and nothing more.

Scully arrived at her apartment, she tried on all of her different clothes. None of her clothes felt right for a date, because everything she owned was black or a pantsuit. Which made her even more frustrated over her lack of social life. She got in the shower and quickly washed herself before wrapping a towel around her head. Scully sat at her vanity looking at her everyday make-up and finding it lacking, nothing seemed appropriate for a date. Finally, she chose to use a small bit of eyeliner and some mascara with a deep red lipstick to make her hair look like fire. She put her hair in a low elegant bun leaving a few loose tendrils near her ears. She looked into the mirror whispering to herself _I can do this,_ _there is_ _nothing to be afraid off, I can do this._ over and over again trying to make herself believe it. She slipped into a beautiful (yet modest) lace black dress. It was classy with a V neckline, but it dipped low in the back, so she couldn't wear a bra. She put on her nicest high heels, and checked her reflection in the mirror. It was 7:00 PM, and if she left now, she might be a bit early. But if she waited any longer she would convince herself not to go. Mulder arrived at the restaurant and walked up giving the name that the table was under, he had no idea why Mellisa would chose to give the table under an alias but he went with it.

"Right this way Mr. Wilson" said the hostess. Mulder laughed to himself, as he followed the hostess. Wondering how Melissa had come up with the name Matt Wilson. maybe it was the top men's names in the US or something ."Here you go, a nice private booth facing the gardens," she said placing the two menus on the table.

"Thank you," Mulder said as he watched the hostess walking back to meet the other guests.

Mulder sat there and twiddled his thumbs. It had been a hell of a long time since he had gone on a date.

Scully arrived at 7.20, it was early, but hopefully, she would have time to calm her nerves before her date arrived. She walked up to the hostess and gave the name ' '

the hostess leads Scully to the private booth.

"Hello Mr Wilson I have someone here to meet you"

"Hi, I'm Dana Scully," she said. The man's back was to her, and all she could see was a tall guy with chestnut hair.

A small smile crept onto his face when he turned around. Scully looked at him in surprise, as she realized who it was, her facial expressions went from worry and confusion to pure happiness. The server wandered back over to her table but Mulder and Scully didn't notice.

They said "Missy" and laughed nervously. Mulder looked at Scully full of awe, she looked absolutely stunning in her black dress. It had a small slit in the side it hugged her body in all the right places. Mulder scanned from the bottom working his way up her hips to the flat of her stomach, finally landing on and the low cut v of her neckline. She caught Mulder looking at her in a new light, and the blood rushed to her cheeks as she started blushing. He stood up to let her scoot into the booth. it was now her turn to look at Mulder, he left his 5 o'clock shadow coming through. He even looked like he bought a new suit, as it was different from ones he wore at work. It was black but hugged his finely muscled arms, the shirt perfectly ironed, not a crease in sight and he even wore some dress shoes. Scully was taken back at how amazing he looked. Mulder sat down not taking his eyes off Scully's. They were smiling at each other. Scully was the first to break the gaze.

"How did you agree to a blind date?" Scully asked still staring at Mulder.

"Well, your sister is very convincing. Originally I said no, but for some reason, I changed my mind. So here I am,"

"I am glad you're here Mulder," Scully said her fingers grazing his under the table.

"Me too," he said, and he meant it.

Both Mulder and Scully were intently staring at the menu like the words were going to float of the page. They were both nervous, Scully put her menu down on the table and Mulder soon followed. The waitress came over and took their order. Scully ordered Ravioli Alla Martrimonio, and Mulder asked for Agnolotti Alla Panna, with a bottle of the best merlot to share between them. Scully was on her second glass of red wine, Mulder was on his third. Scully finally felt comfortable letting herself flirt, and Mulder was flirting in return. She realized how was happy in this moment. Time flew by before the knew it, the meal arrived. The Agnolotti Alla Panna looked amazing. It was fresh ravioli pasta stuffed with a blend of Italian cheeses and sautéed spinach, tossed in a light cream sauce. the server said that the "Ravioli Alla Martrimonia was the "Marriage" of two of their most asked for favourites—Chef made Meatballs alongside Mama's handmade cheese ravioli. A Classic of the Italian countryside, served in our slow simmered rich Sunday sauce."

They thanked the waiter, then smiled at each other. Scully placed her hand on Mulder's knee, and Mulder placed his hands on top of hers, intertwining their fingers. Mulder liked seeing this side of Scully. She looked so beautiful and carefree because finally there were no monsters lurking around the corner.

Scully didn't know what had got into her, whether it was the wine, or if she was just generally enjoying herself with Mulder. He was eating his food, as she properly looked at his face, taking her time with it admiring every line. His hazel eyes brighter than normal, and he wore the corners of his lips his smile.

Mulder caught her looking at him, and smiled and she turned a new shade of crimson. She began to eat her food, and now it was his turn to stare at her. Her eyes were blue like the ocean inviting you in, whether it be with laughter or sadness. Her cute nose, her lips so red and kissable. Maybe he did like Scully as more as a friend, maybe he has for a while, and just couldn't admit it to himself. The bigger question was did she like him too? Or was she just enjoying herself out of necessity to keep their partnership alive? Would she even cross that line with him to the next step?

They finished their meals and drinks. Mulder walked her out to the taxi, his hand on the small of her back. She flagged a taxi down, and he opened the door for her, then slid in next to her. He was getting so nervous and trying not to show it. Both of them felt the desire to kiss each other, but neither of them felt confident enough to do anything about it. As usual, they avoided talking about where they would go from here.

They arrived at Scully's place in Georgetown. Mulder paid the cabbie, then walked a tipsy Scully up to her apartment. He stood there not knowing what to do, his heart raced with anticipation as Scully unlocked her door. "I should get going," he said half-heartedly.

"Oh, ok," Scully looked down at her feet. "Thank you for tonight. I enjoyed myself very much, Mulder," maybe her perception of him was changing, maybe they could be more friends. She wanted to kiss him, but wondered if he would kiss her in return? So many conflicting thoughts were running through her head at that very moment.

"It was my pleasure. Uh, good night, Scully," damn he wanted to kiss her so much _._

As Scully closed her door, Mulder turned and hesitantly walked towards the elevator. His heart raced as he pressed the button. As he waited, suddenly he heard a door open, he turned around to find Scully running towards him.

"What's the matter Scully?"

"Oh Shut up Mulder." she threw herself at him, attacking his mouth with a passion Mulder had never seen. Scully tasted sweet like Merlot, dark fruit against his tongue, divine and fruity. Her touch was soft and sensual, he never knew he would like kissing her so much. The kiss deepened and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her. Mulder felt his body's passionate response, his erection was evident now. Impulsively he grasped her hips and lifted her up, she was now flush against his body. Scully wrapped her legs around his waist, propelling him back into the wall. Scully's hand toying with the back of his neck, digging her hands into a tuft of hair. Scully was so good at kissing that Mulder they lost track of time.

"Are you sure?" he was hesitant, was he ready for this?

"Yes I have never been more sure, let's go back to my apartment," Scully felt strange, but it was good kind of strange butterfly in her stomach, the feeling a pleasure kissing him, she was nervous yes, but she wanted this so didn't want this to be just a one night stand she want him forever

Scully led him by the hand to her door, and Mulder used his foot to close it behind him. She pushed him toward her sofa, he landed with a soft bounce. Mulder bunched her dress so it was now sitting higher on her hips. Scully put her knees beside his chest and straddle him. She went back to kissing him, tasting mints and wine. All her inhibitions went out the window. Butterflies bounced around her stomach. Scully felt herself getting damp in between her legs, the anticipation of his mouth, his hands on her body. She looked at him for a moment and she wishing that this would carry on, tomorrow and the next day even a year from now. She didn't want to let him go ever.

She was leaning her chest on his, he could feel his erection pressing against the inside of her thigh. He moved his hand to cup her breast feeling her taut nipple with his thumb. Mulder realised she wasn't wearing a bra. _W_ _hy was she not wearing a bra?_ _He didn't know if he was excited or confused by this. But he was so lost in the moment he didn't care_. She arched under his touch, this left her neck exposed. Mulder nibbled her ear, then left delicate kisses all the way down to her collarbone. He slipped one of the straps from her dress past her shoulders, and down to her elbow. Then starting on the other side but this time he was leaving little red teeth marks down her skin as he worked the other strap of her shoulder. Letting both straps fall down exposing her beautiful rounded breasts and taunt rosy nipples. Scully felt the anticipation, the desire to be touched overwhelmed her.

"You're amazingly beautiful Scully," he lifted his left hand to her left breast needing it rolling circle with his thumb over her nipple. He sat up a little bit and brought his mouth to her right nipple kissing nibbling, circling his tongue toying with her. He would never get used to the feeling of her under his touch. He flipped her over so now she was laying underneath him. Mulder delicately slipped the dress down her legs. Then placed his hand on the rim of her black lace panties. Mulder hooked his fingers underneath the elastic and removed the garment with amazing speed. He is so anxious to get her panties off, that he throws them across the room. He looked at her shoes.

"I'm going to leave these on for now," Mulder said seductively. he looked up to see the desire in her eyes. There was a hunger he had never seen before, a passion that was just for him. All she could do was nod as he started kissing her ankle. Mulder held her leg in place, so he could delicately place kisses up her calf. He took his time to admire her along the way. She was moaning now softly, he looked back up at her and smiled. Mulder nibbled at her inner thigh working ever so close to her sex, but ignoring it for now. Working his kisses down her other thigh. Finally Mulder reaching her feet, he lingered there for a moment. As he slowly unstrapped the high heeled shoes, he heard Scully moan. He scraped his nails down the inside of her leg, Scully sighed in pleasure.. He got a whiff of her arousal, he found it wholly intoxicating. He brought his long fingers the her glistening wet folds. He slid them down one side of her vulva, then down the other. her moans were getting louder, she arched at every touch of his fingers to her skin. One finger pressed into her tight tunnel and curled up his finger to hit just the right spot. He placed his mouth back on her breast nipping it rolling her nipple around with his tongue, while his finger pumped in and out of her.

She had no words, just high loud moans of pleasure. What he could do with his tongue and fingers no words could compare to this he was skilled and talented. Her heart raced in her chest, and sweat formed on her brow. She felt herself getting close to falling over the edge. Then he leaned to her ear and whispered,

"I want you to come, Scully."

That was it. She felt herself contracting around his finger, as her orgasm rushed over her. She could barely catch her breath when suddenly she felt his tongue running laps on either side of her labia. He placed another finger in her tight tunnel. He moved his tongue to find her sex, he nipped and circled. He was enjoying seeing this side of Scully the side that no one ever got to see apart from him. The pleasure was started to build. His erection made itself known as small little grunts came out of his mouth. She felt him draw the goddamn ABC's with his tongue. It was heaven. Scully's breaths became unsteady, she clenched the sheets with her fists, her skin was flushed with arousal.. His fingers curled and pumped inside her.

Scully arousal was exhilarating to him, he could do this forever. His erection was getting painful underneath his suit trousers. But he did not care, because he knew she was close again. He felt the tightening of her around his fingers. What he didn't expect was the high pitched scream of pleasure from Scully as her inner-walls clamped down on his fingers. Her whole body contracted and twitched underneath him. Mulder longed to feel and taste her, so he kept his mouth on her sex as she rode out her orgasm. Mulder placed one last kiss on her sex before he retracted his fingers. She was breathless and beautiful.

Scully basked in the afterglow of her orgasm. Mulder watched her with a slight smirk on his face. When she looked over at him there was a very prominent bulge in-between his legs.

"Mulder your wearing too many clothes," she stood up to take off his jacket. Slowly, she unbuttoned his shirt and moved it from his shoulders. She let it slip down his arms and threw it on the floor near her pants. She undid the clasp on his belt, then lowered the zipper of his trousers. Scully slid them down his legs, so he could step out of them.

"Ahh that's better,"Scully said coyly She grabbed his member through his boxers, and stroked it up and down through the thin material. She kissed her way down from his neck and over his firm chest. Scully slowly caressed his ab muscles, her fingers danced over the waistband of his boxers. Mulder let out a deep husky moan as she pulled his boxers down. She pushed him back on the sofa and kneeled in-between his legs. Then she ran her tongue along the head of his cock, and traced the vein with her fingers. She licked from his tip down over the underside of his penis. Scully lightly touched and played with his balls. while her mouth worked him. Mulder's breath was unsteady, and erratic. Scully took his member fully into her mouth, she swallowed him deeply, ignoring her gag reflex. Mulder watched as her head bobbed up and down on his cock. Scully hollowed her cheeks and sucked hard, which elicited a whimper from Mulder. His penis twitched inside her mouth, and she knew he was close. Without warning, he pulled her up and fiercely kissed her. Her new arousal was making itself known, her inner muscles clenched in anticipation.

Scully whispered in his ear. "Mulder, why did you stop me?"

"Because I wouldn't last if you had carried on," he whispered harshly.

They kissed again, and he pulled her up to straddle to hips. Scully grasped his member and positioned him at her entrance. Scully slowly inched her way down onto him, feeling a slight twinge of pain, but it was the good kind of pain. He filled her up completely. She moved her hips slowly up and down. Mulder sat there amazed at the women on top of him riding him. Her breasts pushed up against his chest, and her face found the crook of his neck she loved his smell sweet but masculine. Mulder met each one of her thrusts with his own. The sensation of her on top of him sent lighting bolts through both their bodies. Mulder's hands dug into her hips, and she arched her back in pleasure. He could feel her tunnel tighten around him, her orgasm was imminent. Mulder leaned forward and sucked her neck, he left little red blotches, as he felt her contract around him. She murmured his name in his ear, sweat forming in-between then. Hot and sticky-sweet all at the same time.

Mulder stood up, and Scully wrapped her legs around him. Still joined together he walked over to Scully's bedroom door, and open with his back. He walked to her bed, and placed on the mattress softly. Finally, he pushed his member deep inside her forcefully. The look in his eyes was deep and meaningful as he thrust into her again and again. Each time his penis hit her cervix, her back arched off the bed in pleasure. Their moans are more like screams now, as the pressure inside her threatening to spill out. She was about to fall over epiphany's edge. Scully's fingers found her nub, and she circled it with her fingers. Mulder looked at her, and she felt their connection deep within her soul. With one final last thrust inside her, Mulder felt her tunnel contract around him. it was like velvet waves flowing down and around while gripping the him at the same time Words of an extreme nature spilled out of her mouth. as she came fast and hard. Mulder's orgasm soon followed Scully having an orgasm around him felt like all the air left the room, a drug-induced haze the sensation of her pulsing around him were electrifying. Time stood still and they were the only things that mattered no monsters, no chasing aliens, no past, no present just right now together forever. He looked into her eyes shimmering with lust and love.

"Mulder, I think I wet the bed,"

"No Scully, I don't think you did. Does it smell bad?" Mulder had a boyish grin about him,

"No, it smells sweet," Scully said as she realized what the fluid was from.

"There you go, I take it that has never happened before" he smirked.

"No," Scully said looking down.

"Don't be embarrassed. I must have done a really good job," Mulder said self-assuredly. This caused Scully to roll her eyes at him.

"Don't get all cocky, Mulder. It was satisfactory at best," Scully teased him.

He rolled over and grabbed some tissues, and they cleaned themselves up. Scully rolled onto Mulder's bicep and cuddled into him. She quickly fell asleep. Mulder looked at Scully fast asleep in his arms. He realized that he had always loved her, even from the very first time they met. So he whispered it into the night.

"I love you, Scully, now, forever and always,"

.

Scully listened to his heartbeat slow, and the sound of his voice soothed her.

"I love you too Mulder. Now. Forever. Always," she said just before she fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning Scully woke up still cuddled into Mulder's chest. slowly waking up remembering last night activities he was still naked and so was she. Scully felt Mulder's erection straining against her hip. She looked up at his face and realized he was still asleep. Out of curiosity, she looked down at his cock, which stood proudly at attention. She smiled to herself, as she felt a pool of wetness in-between her legs. She rolled out from under his arm and straddled him. Scully found his erection and slid it around her wet folds, before pushing him into her. As soon as she felt him hit her cervix, his eyes fluttered open and he smiled

"I can get used to this" Mulder said with a smile and in a deep husky voice.

"Mmm... me too," Scully moaned as she felt the exquisite pleasure of him deep inside of her.

Scully lifted herself all the way off of his cock, then slammed herself back down. Mulder moaned loudly as she rode him hard. Scully increased the pace and tilted her hips to take him in deeper. It felt so good. Mulder knew that she wanted to be fucked harder. So he rolled her onto her stomach, and Scully intuitively got onto her hands and knees. He positioned himself at her entrance, then grasped her hips tightly. Mulder thrust hard and fast into her, as he kissed the back of her neck. All you could hear was the wet slapping of skin and moans of explicit pleasure. With each of his final three thrusts she yelled his name louder. As her walls contracted around his cock, Mulder felt her body twitch as waves of pleasure rocked her body. As he heard her cum, it inevitably sent him into a state of euphoria right along with her. she milked everything he had, when suddenly there was a knock at the door. They both froze still joined together.

"Mulder can you get the door please" Mulder reluctantly pulled out of her, and cleaned himself up. Scully reached down to toss him his boxers. He quickly slipped them on as he walked to the door. Mulder opened it to find Missy smiling

"I see you enjoyed your date,"

Scully shouting from the bedroom "Mulder who is it?"

"Oh you definitely enjoyed your date," Missy sniggered.

 **The End**


End file.
